


Back at boarding school

by Lulununu333



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Aiden first person narrative, Boarding School, M/M, Teenage Aiden, Teenage Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Connor are in boarding school together back in the day when they were horney and there were no girls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at boarding school

I was in class, sitting in front of Connor. I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he leaned closer. I thought that he was going to whisper something funny or snarky in my ear like he always he does.  
Of course this time was different. Instead of making me laugh, he made me freak out by whispering something utterly filthy to me. Blood rushed to my cheeks and into other lower parts of my body. I did laugh, but it was fake and sounded husky. This is what you get for sleeping with Connor Walsh. I don’t really regret it or anything because it was so good and undoubtedly going to happen again. I just wish that he could keep it in his pants during class.  
I felt him lean forward again, I panicked and it was too late to stop it. I hoped it was a joke this time and it sort of was. He commented on my reaction, but he added something that was just cruel. I had to seriously worry about other people in the class noticing.  
Another fake laugh caused people looked at me weirdly, and they were probably thinking ‘If he didn’t find the joke funny, he shouldn’t make it so obvious.’ I decided to take action before he made it painful.  
turning around, I said “Can you stop telling me jokes, I’m trying to pay attention.” Connor smiled at me sadistically, and I knew that nothing good was coming.  
“What ever could you be talking about? The bell hasn’t rung yet and Mr. Cook is still trying to figure out how to print out the notes on the new internet system.” Connor's retort was cruel, and it probably arose suspicion. Fantastic.  
I gave him a dirty look and turned around again. I had to think fast though, or he would whisper more sweet nothings in my ear.  
Quickly, getting out a piece of paper and a pencil, I had a plan in mind. When I was done writing on it, I passed it to Connor as subtly as possible. It said that if you ever want to do those things ever again, then the next thing you whisper in my ear better be a joke or an apology.  
I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I smiled because he said that I won. Yes, I won against Connor Walsh, something that happens infrequently.

# # # #

 

Laying awake in bed, I couldn’t seem to fall back to sleep. I didn’t really want to. I was horny, very horny. I could take care of it with my left hand, though Connor Walsh was a few corridors down, all by himself, and probably pretty horny also, so there is no reason to stay here.  
If anything, it would be rude not to come to his aide. The only problem was getting there: The teachers watched the hallways till midnight and the guards took over after that. Luckily it was only 11:30 and the teachers were more easy to get by. On most nights, they did not even do patrol. Today was Friday, however, and Mr. Gobner, always did his job. I looked at my watch and it read11:35. Mr. Gobner was still in the west wing. If I cut through the teacher’s corridor, which was dangerous, I would make it to there without running into him.  
Being caught at night was bad. There was only one reason that someone could be roaming the halls this late at night at this school. Or at least one that people caught for. Lots of guys at our school that slept around, and some of them even had boyfriends. It was basically a “don’t ask, don’t tell” situation. I didn’t want to be known as gay to the school, and I definitely didn’t want to be known as Connor’s bitch among the ones who already know.  
Luckily for me, all but one of the lights were on in the teacher’s wing. I made it right through there, and into the other half of the east wing.  
Connor had made a copy of the key to his room for me. About two other people have the same key, and hopefully none of them are using it tonight. I thought about that for a moment, that I should knock, but that would be bad for two reasons. First of all, It would be a dead giveaway, if not to the teachers then to his neighbors. Secondly, if I knocked on the door, then he would have an opportunity to say to no to me, and I wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer. If I ask with a kiss, his lower half will make it so he can't say no.  
I opened his door and heard nothing. It was pitch black and I quickly closed the door, hoping that he had not already woken up because of the light. I wanted to wake him up myself. Maybe not with my lips, but with my hand.  
I went to his bed and slipped in. He wasn’t wearing anything at all. I waited to touch him, and he stirred ever so slightly. “Okay, who’s trying to sleep with me right now? It’s not that I’m not in the mood, but I just want to know who I’m doing it with.” His voice was tired, and he was not trying to be sexy at all. I would change that though, soon he would be awake and moaning like music to my ears.  
“Aiden, I’m Aiden. I hope you’re not as tired as you sound because you're going to need all of your energy.” I put his hands on his chest and moved them up, down, and over his nipples. I turned them and relished in his reaction of shutters and groans.  
All of a sudden he stopped and turned around to face me, forcing my hands off of him. “Okay, It is you Aiden. I thought I should check. Don’t worry, I’m awake now so you can stop playing top.” He was grinning at me and looked at me up and down. I was still fully dressed in my night shirt and pajama bottoms, and he was just barely covered by his comforter. He looked a lot sexier then I did. “Well this isn’t right, is it? Stand up and take off your clothes, slowly” Connor spoke a low sensual tone when he spokeThat was what I had been waiting for. Connor Walsh to be Connor Walsh, the sexy and commanding man that came out in bed behind closed doors.  
I was not slow, I was fast. I decided that you just can’t take off your pajamas sexily.  
“Good, that’s better. You were a bad boy and didn’t do what I said, though. Your punishment will come later. You should just be glad that I like what I see underneath.” He half got up, grabbed me, and pushed me roughly on the bed.  
He kissed me passionately and swept his tongue into my mouth. Hen then moved to kiss my jaw, and he worked his way down to my neckThere he tasted me in more than one way. His hands moved up and down my chest, through my hair, and almost rested on my hips. His hands inched further down constantly near my thighs.  
Eventually he gave my neck a break and went lower, onto my collar bone and further still. He lingered on my nipple, and kissed the exposed skin. It made me writhe in the sweet sensation of it all. I wished he stayed longer but instead he drifted further down onto my chest. He bit and licked, and sucked, till he reached the end of my hips and was so close to my erection. My erection that was painful from the moment he grabbed me.  
Again I was disappointed when he forcibly turned me over instead of releasing me with his mouth. I would find it in another way though, that would be just as good. I heard him open his bedside drawer, and open the bottle of lube. I felt the cream enter my body and I shook from the excitement and the cold.  
I felt his hands on the back of my shoulders. It was painful but bearable, and I knew that it was going to be worth it. Then he entered me, completely, strong, and full. It was his turn to shake, writhe, and moan now. Not that I didn’t do it too. How could he not when he dove in and out of me. There was pain and pleasure with each plunge. It was perfect and it was beautiful.  
Connor squeezed my shoulders in a worse pain than the one repeatedly crashing into my rectum. I felt one of those hands let go and glide over my body, and onto my erection. He pumped it and the pleasure was overwhelming. The pain meant nothing now. It was just earth shattering glory, rocketing through my body. I heard Connor’s moans grow louder and I could not help but do the same.  
“I’m coming,” He shouted and I knew that I was right on the verge as well. Then sweet release for the both of us, I felt hot liquid enter my body. Quickly, I felt him pull out of me and flop on the bed beside me. I stayed on my front, not having the strength to turn right side up.  
“If you’re going to spend the night, then you're going to have to be late for breakfast. Otherwise, if you leave my room then it would be pretty obvious. I’m not going to be late for breakfast because tomorrow is waffle mourning, and there is a limited amount of whip cream and strawberry syrup.” He grabbed a tissue, from the top of his bed side table and wiped himself off.  
“I guess, I’ll leave. That strawberry syrup is high quilty stuff after all. Thanks.” I stayed there for a while longer. but eventually I did leave. When I got to my room, I was able to go to bed easily. I ended up sleeping in though, and missing the waffles after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you like it and if you don't like it please say why so I can improve my work. Also if I say something that is offensive please let me know so I can correct it.


End file.
